SaveHavyn Academy
by CeddieFishie
Summary: Where Monsters and Humans alike can educate themselves in peace together. Rated M for future smut, violence, and drug use. Some Underswap and Underfell in the future, but mostly Undertale. Ocs and ships galore! Fontcest, Alphyne, MTTxOc, so on so forth.
1. Chapter 1 - Introductions

You feel the air brush against your skin. You hear the rustling of the wind against the trees. You smell the air and its fresh scent. You look upon the building before you.

You are filled with

DETERMINATION

It has been a long day of classes. Frisk held onto their books as they walked down the science corridor. Biology, Psychology, Human and Monster Behaviour, so on and so forth. It wasn't easy. But it had to be done.

Frisk wanted to help people. Wanted to be someone that people could trust and be able to talk too.

A lot of the Monsters here needed someone to talk too.

Even if they were just a human.

Frisk's eyes lifted from beneath their bangs and they could see a figure walking faster than them, walking ahead. The voice was small and nervous, worried about missing a class.

The yellow scaled tale peaking out from under the lab coat…

From what they remembered, this was Alphys? The weeaboo science nerd.

She was a cutie from what they also heard.

Before they could catch up to see if it were true, the scaled being had disappeared, probably gone to her class.

Oh well. There was always next time.

* * *

sans was outside having a smoke, with a teacher that he knew well, Grillby.

"So, how do you think of your classes this semester?" Letting the smoke drag from his lips, the flamed man looked down at his friend of a long time. Finally, after all these years, sans had finally gone and went to school. Probably only because Papyrus had started going.

Those two brothers...They seemed very close.

Too close.

" **eh. These classes are working me to the bone.** " sans raised a nonexistent eyebrow at Grillby, his teeth formed in a smirk. The flamehead could only facepalm.

"Speaking of bones, what's up with you and your brother?"

sans shrugged and closed his eyes as he dropped his cigarette butt to the ground and stomped it out. " **what's there to be up about, bud?"**

Grillby adjusted his sunglasses as he finished his cigarette. :You know. You're both very close-'

" **nothin' wrong with being close to your only family."** He raised his hand and turned away, walking towards the school, completely dismissing him. " **ketchup is calling me. Seeya."**

* * *

Papyrus had taken a day off of his classes. He needed a day to himself.

Sitting in his room, eating some spaghetti, with his best friend whom he had met through the school, Kraxver.

A lot of things had been on his mind. Between school, his brother, feelings, and...his current issue with himself.

Kraxver was a demon who could change….his gender upon will. His black hair was shaved out to where he had a long area grown out for a mohawk, had he desired it. With small horns poking out from his forehead, and a large thick tail, the only thing missing was wings.

Which he had tattoos of on his back across his shoulder blades.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK IS WRONG WITH ME, KRAXIE?" Worry was in his voice, as his bony hand rubbed at his clothed ribcage, the faint orange glow showing through the fabric.

Kraxver closed his eyes and let out a small sigh. A voice spoke in Papyrus' mind.

' _You will have to do some soul searching and speak to a professional, but I think I know what may be going on. Many humans call it multipl-_ '

The voice is his head was interrupted by the door being thrown open by magic. At the doorway stood sans, who had used his magic to open the door. " **oh, hey Krax. Sup?"**

Kraxven shrugged and stood up, bowing slightly to Papyrus. ' _I must be going_.' The voice spoke in Papyrus' mind once more. He turned as nodded to sans as a goodbye as he exited the room.

* * *

Chara groaned impatiently. Once again in the Nurse's office. Just because they tripped with a knife and cut their hand...again...the third time this week...

The nurse, Miss Muffet, came in, in a dark purple nurse's outfit. With an eerie smile, she wrapped the injury up in spider silk bandages. Chara kept looking away, their face twitching in anger. But if Frisk found out that they didn't take care of themselves, they wouldn't hear the end of it.

As spiders dropped down on their shoulder, they let out a bit of a hiss, trying to move away, which made Miss Muffet frown.

'Do not be afraid. They are only here to help-" As soon as the bandaging was done, Chara bolted out of the room in anger.

* * *

A/N: Hello, darlings! This is my first swing at Undertale writing things. So don't hate me!  
I don't have much to say other than, thank you to my friend for the help with this first chapter. To you, dear *raises glass and drinks ketchup* stay classy, eh.

Any comments/feedback/critisism would be appretiated. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2 - Introductions Take 2

Notebooks were full of words and doodles. One thing that she was glad she had was great hearing and great concentration...for the most part.

Alphys held hers books close to her chest as she walked cautiously through the hallways after her final class of the day. She kept her head down at an angle where she could see where she was going, but equally didn't make eye contact with anyone.

As she walked, a booted leg threw itself in front of her and blocked her way. 'Well, hello, Darling!"

Mettaton, her best friend, pulled her into a hug, which made her yelp out and drop her books. "M-mettaton! You're making drop my school work!" She flailed and tried to get away, but she was in the tight grip of the fabulous robot.

"Relax, Darling!" He kissed the top of her head and kept her close. "We must go shopping tonight, Gorgeous, and get you all dolled up for your date!"  
"M-m-my date?!" Alphys struggled even more. "T-the only date I have is with Mew Mew: Kissy Cutie!"

Mettaton pulled her towards the doorway. "N-no! My books!" Alphys threw herself out of Mettaton's arms and fell face first in front of her books, whining loudly. As she pulled herself up to her knees, there was someone standing in front of her. They bent down and collected her books neatly into a pile. Mettaton helped Alphys up, slurring over and over how he was worried about her, if she was okay, and he was sorry. Alphys looked upon the face of the being in front of her.

She had heard of him before.

D-Y-ex was his name. He had dark grey hair down to mid back, which was thrown into a pony tail, a black sweater left open with a pink muscle shirt beneath, and black skinny jeans. He had a slightly nervous face as he held the books out towards her, placing them in her hand and turning away, walking quickly.

"Oh, Darling. Look at that cutie who helped you!" Mettaton brushed Alphys off and pushed at her back to lead her away.

Other than Mettaton, D-Y-ex was one of the first people who actually went out of their way to help her.

* * *

Running towards some place to hide, Tussie stumbled upon a green house. She quickly opened the door and locked herself in, leaning over with her paws on her knees and taking deep, heavy breaths.

Being in such a big building around so many new people was going to take some getting use too.

Her whole body shook as she leaned against the door and slid down, small sniffling sounds coming from her.

This was going to be very, very hard…

"Howdy! Are you...okay…?"

She hadn't even notice that there was someone in here with her. She let out a yelp and threw her arms in front of her for protection. A small laugh came from the other. "Don't be scared of me. I won't hurt you."

She moved her hands away from her face and opened her eyes, which tears had formed in the corners, and saw a small goat being in a yellow and green striped sweater, with his hand stretched out.

"H-hello. I am Asriel. I usually hide out in here. Would you like to s-see my flowers?"

Tussie reached her hand out shakily, her whole body tense. Taking the hand, the other helped pull her up and wiped the tears from her face, which made her tense up even more, if that was possible. "Sorry…"

Walking slowly to the flowers he tended to, which making sure Tussie was close behind, he smiled wide as she showed her his flowers.

"W-w-wow…" Tussie smiled a little bit as she looked around, her paws shaking slightly less. "These are wonderful."

Asriel smiled and nodded. "T-thank you. You may visit them anytime."

"T-thank you…"

* * *

"ALRIGHT, PUNKS, LET'S DO THE THING!"

Napstablook floated silently next to Undyne, watching her beat the shit out of a punching bag.

"You….wow….you're showing the punching bag who's boss….."

"DAMN RIGHT I AM." With focus burning in her eyes, Undyne struck over and over at the punching bag, her muscles shifting under her scaled skin. She was pretty toned for being a woman, and she liked it that way.

Physical activity was her jam.

Napstablook floated over to the boombox and put on some music for them to work out too.

"GhOSTIE, YOU AREN'T EVEN WORKING OUT!"

"I...am….I'm floating higher...and stronger...than I usually do…"

"ARE YOU IMAGINING YOUR GREATEST ENEMY WHILE YOU DO IT!?"

Napstablook shifted his eyes downwards. To be honest, he was just thinking about how tragic it would be to not have music anymore.

"...ah….yes…."  
"THEN YOU'RE DOING WELL!"


	3. Chapter 3 - Art and Spaghetti

Kraxver walked down the hallways of the art building, his eyes scanning over every piece of art that he saw; Sculptures, paintings, graffiti, more sculptures. It went on and on and on…

And this is where he found sanctuary in this school.

The demon had his thick tail wrapped around his hips, keeping it close to him so that he didn't accidentally knock something and break it.

Papyrus would love this.

Had he been his 'normal' self.

The raven haired sighed deeply and he thought about his friend. He was so worried for him, and could tell that the skeleton had a lot of stress on him for the time being.

If only he could be the kind of help he needed, because knowing Paps, he would be too stubborn to get any real help.

As he felt himself get a bit warmer, he threw off his black and grey plaid shirt and tied it around his waist, his small muscles showing through the red tank top that was underneath the plaid shirt. Pushing fingers through his head, he tried to focus on something else to keep his mind off of his friends.

Hmmm...Painting….Abstract….Dog sculpture….?

Temmie.

He saw the little Temmie sitting on the floor with a photo frame around its neck, pretending to be a painting.

"hOI! iM TEM! wELCOME TO...tEM ART!"

He could only burst out laughing as he knelt down in front of the Temmie and handed it some flakes, giving it a pet on the head, and going back down the hallway.

"tEMMIE FLAKES! AR FAV!"

* * *

Back into the prowl.

His cooking class was about to end, and Papyrus was beaming in joy as his spaghetti sauce boiled down to perfection! It was a true work of art!

There was just one issue…

His mind was not in it to win it.

Undyne walked up and nudged Papyrus' rib cage. "Hey, you! What's wrong? Not once have to begun to scream about your spaghetti."

Papyrus stirred the sauce one more time and removed the spaghetti noodles that were boiling from the heat. As he drained the pasta, he just smiled. "DO NOT WORRY, UNDYNE! PERFECTION IS ABOUT TO HAPPEN!"

As if with perfect timing, the doors to the classroom were thrown open to a loud introduction.

"OOOOOOHHHHH YEEESSSSS."

Mettaton stood in the doorway, wearing hot pink yoga pants and a black t-shirt with pink writing saying "Fabulous Freak". Hot pink sunglasses also covered his eyes.

"I heard that Papyrus was making spaghetti again~! And I couldn't help but" he strutted towards Papyrus and Undyne as he spoke. "Want to come have a taste. Is that alright, Darlings?"

Papyrus threw his arms into the air, shouting out. "WOWIE, MY IDOL WANTS MY SPAGHETTI!"

Back and forth the two went on about spaghetti, and Undyne could only giggle and smile. She had been noticing that Papyrus hadn't been himself, but she didn't want to press into it-

The hairs on the back of her neck stood up as she got a feeling of being watched.

Undyne turned her head back to see if anyone was there, but she only saw the other students who were busy with their projects.

She shrugged and turned back, throwing Papyrus into a choke hold. "PAY ATTENTION, OR YOU'LL BURN THE SCHOOL DOWN!"

"BUT UNDYNE, ONLY YOU BURN DOWN BUILDINGS WITH YOUR COOKING!"

"S-SHUT UP!"

* * *

Once again, the sneaky scientist struck again.

With a big smile on her face, Alphys scurried to her dorm room. Upon arrival, she threw herself onto her bed and squealed loudly, rolling around hugging onto her pillow.

"U-undyne was in class today!" She giggled to herself and laid on her back, staring at the ceiling. Her tail was thumping against the mattress happily. Since Gods knew when did Alphys have a crush on the aquatic female. So strong willed and beautiful…

Someone who would never notice the likes of her.

"H-eh...Small and frail g-girls like me...don't get girls like that...Unless its dating sims.." She opened her laptop and opened up one of her dating sims. The current character she was pursuing was similar to Undyne, but a human.

And...male…

Oh well, she could dream.

* * *

A/N: *waves* Hi guys. Just a quick thing to say thank you all so much for the support so far. I feel really nervous about writing this story, because im still fairly new into the fandom and just...asndaergksntg...Im trash. I dont write well ;~; send help.

Just...enjoy this as much as you caaaaannnn!


	4. Chapter 4 - Red Is On Everything

He could only wish that this crush was just a shorted circuit, but it wasn't.

D-Y-ex sighed to himself as he watched Mettaton ace his demonstration in front of the class about contouring makeup. The way he spoke with confidence, and the way he moved gracefully…

He knew he'd never have a shot.

He kept a safe distance from him; he was kind to him and spent time with him often, being a somewhat close friend, (but maybe Mettaton just wanted the attention), and being a good ear.

He loved to hear the things Mettaton chose to talk about; school, politics, humans, the LGBTQ community. It didn't matter.

Good thing he had already done his presentation, because he would have been a stuttering mess.

More so than he already was.

As Mettaton finished and took a bow, he walked back towards his desk, which was right behind his.

He could have sworn the Robot gave him a wink.

* * *

" **so….hey….have you heard-** "

"SANS I AM NOT DOING THIS RIGHT NOW!"

sans had a huge grin on his face, hands in his pockets as he shuffled around, trying to find his lighter.

Papyrus had his arms crossed with a slightly irritated look on his face. He was not in the mood for one of his jokes.

' **aw, come on bro.** " sans stretched his arms out of his pockets after grabbing his lighter, and cracked his knuckles together. " **you'll surely get a ...crack...out of it.** "

"NGHHHHAAAAAAAAH, SANS." Papyrus threw his skeletal hands up to his head and groaned, causing sans to laugh out.

' **sorry, bro. guess you can't 'grip' onto puns.** " He made a comment about how Papyrus had no hair to grip onto in frustration.

Papyrus gave sans a glare and dropped his arms to his side. "I CAME TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT SOMETHING."

sans raised an imaginary eyebrow and shrugged a bit. " **alright, bro. 'sup?** "

Papyrus sighed and took a seat, his whole body sagging just a bit. "THERE'S...BEEN A LOT OF..STRANGE THINGS….GOING ON WITH ME LATELY...AND I'M VERY CONCERNED. "

sans had a feeling he knew what he was talking about, so he just listened and lit up a cigarette.

"I JUST HOPE THAT I HAVE NOT HARMED YOU, OR I HOPE TO NEVER HARM YOU...YOU WOULD TELL ME IF I DID, RIGHT?"

sans let out a drag from his smoke, nodding at the question. " **yea. don't worry, bro. i'll tell ya.** " Kraxver had spoken to him about this, and they were scared as to what could happen with this information.

The soft orange glow of Papyrus' soul was still visible underneath his clothing. Good...Orange was good.

He had heard about the red glow.

He did not want to have to deal with that.

' **it's going to be okay, bro. i promise you that much.** " Maybe there was some notes somewhere in their father's notes...Somewhere...Surely he could bust into his lab underneath the town, somehow.

"SANS, I HOPE YOU AREN'T PLANNING ANYTHING BAD."

The smaller skeleton only shrugged and laughed a bit. " **don't worry, bro. i won't do anything stupid.** "

That was the biggest lie ever.

* * *

Another killing happened this week.

Asriel hugged a pillow as he listened to the news reporter on the television. Why was there someone out there killing..?

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

He tightened his grip on his pillow, trying not to think of that.

"N-no…! I'm...I'm finally...better!"

 **L I A R**

 **. . . . . O N . . . . .**

A knock on the door brought him back from the dark place in his mind. "Y-yes..? Come in…?"

The door slowly opened, and all he could see was a bloodstained sweater.

One like the one he wore.

"Chara!" He got up and ran over to his friend, looking them over. "Are you hurt..?" Nowhere on his body was there any injuries. Not from what he could see.

Chara lifted their sweater with a distant smile, a bloody bandage over their stomach. "Don't worry. I am okay. I wanted to come see you before I went to the nurse." The distant smile remained, the eyes of the other's hollow and downcast. "I would rather tell you I got hurt before you heard it from somebody else…"

Asriel wrapped his arm around his friend and began to walk him out of the room. "D-don't worry! I'll get you there safe, y'hear?"

Asriel would never have known that the injury was self inflicted.

And that the blood on the sweater didn't belong to Chara, either.

* * *

"H-hey, Frisk!" The lizard like woman ran up to Frisk, who was in the library grabbing some books. "W-would you like to come see a movie with me..?

Frisk looked over at her, smiled, and gave her a small nod. They could feel that something was wrong, but couldn't place their finger on it.

"Can we bring Mettaton?"

Frisk nodded again, making Alphys squeal happily, taking Frisk's hand and dragging them along. She texted Mettaton quickly and giggled. "The new Naputo movie is out, and I reaaaalllyyyy wanna see it! I love ninja anime!"

[timeskip]

"Oh, Alphys, Darling. If I'd have known we were just wanting the movie at dorm, I wouldn't have gotten ready like this~"

Mettaton was dolled up from head to toe; glitter, glam, and goo goo gaa gaa shazam.

Alphys loved when he dressed up, which is why she never told him if they'd be going out or not.

Frisk giggled and smiled. "You look so fabulous, though, Mettaton."

As if on que, Mettaton reached into his breast pocket and threw glitter in the air. "Why thank you, Darling!"

"N-no! You're getting my room full of crafting Herpes!"

Mettaton laughed and laid down across her bed, hands behind his head. "Oh, chillax, Darling. I can clear it after."

Frisk sat crosslegged on the ground while Alphys scurried around trying to get set up for the movie. "So..Any luck with Undyne..?"

A loud squeaking noise came from Alphys. "Oh-hoh-hoh, Darliiinnng~! So it's not just moi who knows now?"

Alphys screamed and ran into her bathroom, hiding herself from life.

"A-ah...p-please...uh…..I….have n-no idea..what you're ta-talking about!"

With an 'mmmhmmm', Mettaton left his physical body and floated into the wall, scaring Alphys out of the washroom.

"EEEEIIIIIi! METTATON DON'T DO THAT!"

Returning to his body before Alphys was he was deactivated, he gave her a casual shrug, Frisk giving out small giggles. "Darling, what are you talking about? I was here the whooollle time."

With a 'humph', Alphys sat down as she started the movie.

"I...I'm still to scared...to talk to her…." She looked down and sniffled. "It's so hard. I just want her to know I exist, you know…?"

Frisk nodded and Mettaton pulled the two of them in a hug.

"All will be well, Darlings~!"

With a small smile, Alphys replied.

"...Yeah….I hope so…"

* * *

A/N: Hello lovelies. Thank you all so much for fave-ing and following. I'll have another chapter done in this week, and I hope you're all enjoying it. Any feed back would be appretiated!


	5. Chapter 5 - And it was all Yellow

Ever since the day that she had met Asriel, Tussie would sit in the green house whenever she wasn't in class, using the restroom, making food, or sleeping. She had really found herself a safe haven.

Maybe that's why this school had that name? Because there was a safe place for everyone at the school.

It had been a while since she saw Asriel, but he did have quite a bit of a busy schedule, and when they had spoken he had mentioned something about helping his parents out a lot?

But while he was away, she helped to take care of his flowers.

She'd come home sometimes with dirty paws and fur. She didn't really like getting dirty, but she wanted to help her friend.

That's what friends do, right?  
She hummed to herself as she swept the floor up where she had accidentally knocked over some soil.

The door opened and she turned towards it, smiling wide. "A-asriel! Welcome back!" She stuttered through her lysp, putting the broom down. She moved close and saw the sweater that Asriel wore.

But she soon realized that it was Asriel.

"O-o-oh...Hello? M-may I help y-you…?" She backed away a bit and began to fidget, not sure who was in front of her.

Red eyes flashed in her direction, and a wide smile on thier face.

"Don't worry, child. I am just looking for my friend…"

Tussie let her head drop a bit, trying not to look them in the eyes. She didn't know why, but she felt unsafe.

"I guess he's not here...I'll be going…"

Tussie stayed as she was until she heard the door close and no longer felt eyes on her.

Who was that…?

* * *

It was happening again, wasn't it?

Papyrus had a skeletal hand to his sternum, looking down and seeing the orange glow of his soul begin to dim.

He was taking deep and shaky breaths. He didn't want this.

He didn't want this…

He closed his eyes and leaned his head back again the shower wall. Water was surrounding him inside and out. Usually he stopped the water from entering him with magic, but today he didn't really care.

He hoped that sans would stay away. He didn't want to harm him…

He took the bar of soap and lathered it in his hands, scrubbing at his bones.

After twenty minutes, he stepped out of the shower and reached for a towel. The patterns of racecars and tracks on it made him shrug. He dried off his body and threw the towel across his shoulders, walking into his room.

He grabbed some black sweat pants and threw them on, looking at himself in the mirror briefly before throwing on a huge orange hooding.

His soul had gone from orange to almost yellow.

* * *

sans was working his shift at the bar later than night. He was an excellent mixologist, and he was a crowd favourite. He remembers his first day here; nervous but willing to learn. It took years for him to get where he was now.

Although he didn't work as often as he use too, it was still nice to get away from school and..well...the stress of what was happening to his brother.

In the corner of his eye socket, he noticed that the demon boy, Kraxver, was sitting by himself at a table, rolling himself a joint. He smirked and, seeing that he had no one waiting for drinks, decided to walk over and offer his services.

"hey krax. what would you be doing this fine evening?"

The demon looked up as he finished rolling the blunt. 'Oh. Hey.' He spoke into his mind, shrugging a bit as he leaned back. 'I really had nothing else to do, and I was told this was a good place to get stoned.' He was wearing a loose black muscle top with baggy loose jeans; very much so unlike what he'd normally wear. Or not. Whatever.

sans leaned over and passed him a small drink menu. 'while you're fucking your lungs, might as well fuck your liver too. friend's discount. just lemme know, kay?" Kraxver took the menu and looked it over, a smirk playing at his lips. 'Something sweet but will knock me on my ass would be great'

"comin' right up, champ."

sans walked back to the bar and made him a Sugar Skull Bomb; a mix of vodka, gin, pink lemonade and sugary syrup.

He brought the drink over to the demon and smiled, watching him take a long drag of the joint at his lips. Kraxver shifted his eyes over and offered the joint to him, along with 10G. Sans took the money, gave him the drink, and took the blunt, taking a quick drag. Grillby didn't mind a little puff or a drink here and there, as long as none of them were completely out of this world.

'thanks, champ. i needed that."

A hum from the demon as he scratched his broken horn. 'Hm...I hear ya.' He looked over at the bar to make sure he wasn't keeping sans. 'How's Papyrus doing?'

Sans shrugged a bit and put his hands in his pockets, grabbing out Kraxver's change. He handed it to him and frowned a little bit. "i dunno. we don't really know what we are dealing with yet, y'know?"

Nods of understanding were exchanged, and claps on the shoulders done.

Sans looked up and saw that there was a line starting to form, and a small glare from Grillby to get back there right now was happening.

"eh. i gotta get back. see ya champ." He bolted back towards the bar and Kraxver just let his eyes follow the smaller skeleton. He chuckled and hummed a bit. He was definitely good looking, but not sure if it was really ever going to get anywhere. He internally shrugged and sighed out.

He heard someone sit across from him and he turned, lifting a brow to the figure. They wore an orange hoodie and the hood was covering their face, but they smelled like pot. Seemed like his kinda guy.

"This seat taken?" The voice spoke out, it was a high voice but a bit gruffy as well. Kraxver shrugged and shook his head.

"Good. Great. Thanks man." The figure dug his hands in his pockets and pulled out a pipe, the bowl packed tight. Damn, this guy actually knew what he was doing.

He brought the pipe up, lit the bowl, and took a nice long hit. Letting the smoke blow out slowly, he let out a delighted sigh.

'So what brings you here?' Kraxver spoke into his mind, leaning back, his skin crawling with a nice buzz. A sigh left his lips as he took a sip of the drink that sans had brought over to him. Holy hell, was it ever good,

"Just...Needed to get out…"  
Kraxver nodded, knowing what it was like to be cooped up. He offered his hand to the other, who quickly shrugged the hand away. He noticed as he pipe was brought back up the male was wearing gloves. He could only question it, and had also taken note the male kept his face hidden the entire time.

What was he hiding from?

"Well, I must be off. Take care, Kraxver."

He nodded as he watched the male walk out, before having a sudden realization that the make knew his name.

Yet he had never mentioned it to him before.

Wait...what he…?

* * *

A/N: Cuz I cannn, imma leave ya hanging. But I think it's obvious what's going on here. Eh? Eh? *grins*  
Also, thank you so much everyone for the love, support, and reviews! Holy hell, I know im just coming back, but like...Im so shocked at the amount of people are even LIKING this!

Merci beaucoup, Really. Im having so much fun with this!


	6. Chapter 6 - Dreams and Nightmares

Man, that was awkward.

He hit a cigarette and walked around the town, his hands shoved in his pocket. He let out a sigh and looked around, hoping that no one was following him.

That was really the last thing he needed.

He followed a trail leaving the town and going towards a pond. This pond almost resembled back home. Almost.

Flicking the cigarette with his teeth, he didn't bother pulling his hands out of his pockets. Funny how fast he had picked up on the habit and gotten good at getting rid of the ashed with just his teeth.

Was just a click, clack and boom. Ashes down.

Although he got ashes on his hoodie from time to time.

As he got to the pond, he sat down and threw his shoes off, rolling his pant legs up, and placing his feet in the water.

As he closed his eyesockets and leaned forward, he heard a voice behind him.

"Hey, Papyrus."

He jumped from the voice but didn't turn around. How did this person know-

Undyne sat down next to him, dipping her feet into the water and giving him a smile, even though his head was down. "Yeah, I know it's you. What happened to you..?" Her smiled turned into a frown of concern as she reached a scaled hand to his shoulder.

Papyrus just kept his head down. He really couldn't say much, so he took a gloved hand from his pocket and took a last drag of his cigarette before throwing the butt away in the water, which got him a loud snarl from Undyne.

He could care less

"I mean, it's one thing that you're dressing weirdly, but it's as if you're...not even the same person anymore."

Another shrug, his feet swishing in the water.

Undyne groaned. Then dragged a hand through her hair and sighed.

"I'm really worried about you, y'know?" She stood up and put her hands in her pockets, slipping her feet back into her custom flip flops.

"People worry...and people care…"

She walked away, and Papyrus could only let out a chuckle.

A sad chuckle.

Alphys was sitting around nervously, listening to the music that the ghost had made.

She use to sit outside of the computer room and listen to the music he came up with, but after a while of this, he finally got her to sit inside with him.

They would both jam and come up with different sounds together.

Napstablook loved the company, as awkward as he was.

Alphys was sitting around, working on making a small pencil sharpening robot.

As he floated around the room, he hovered behind the lizard, observing her work. Flawless as always.

Flawless...Like Mettaton.

"Hey….alphys…."

She looked up from her work and gave out a small yelp. "W-w-w-when did you get there?"

"Oh…..sorry…." He floated backwards and Alphys shook her hands. "N-no! I'm sorry, Napstablook. It was just sudden! I promise!"

The ghost stayed where he was, unsure of what to do.

"U-um. Sorry. You were a-asking something?"

Becoming transparent, he disappeared as he whispered out. "I want a body like Mettaton's…."

Finally it was the end of the night, and sans was finally clear to leave.

It was a crazy night, that was for sure.

Lot's of drama, intoxicated people. The normal.

But the fact that he heard Papyrus was there? That was absurd.

It kept him on his toes and paranoid the rest of the night however.

He was able to talk to Kraxver a lot, however. Which was nice.

He had his sweater thrown over his shoulder as he walked in the air of the cool night.

His skeletal torso was exposed, and some humans gave him some looks, but he didn't really mind.

He just wanted to get home, relax, and sleep.

His eyes were already getting weak, but he wasn't going to allow himself to fall asleep yet.

When he found himself in a deserted alleyway, he closed his eyes and focused on his magic.

Next thing he was, he was standing in front of his bed.

With a happy groan, he let himself fall forward and instantly fell asleep.

 _ **All he could see was a world covered in blood.**_

 _ **One sinister smile, and blood. Everywhere.**_

 _ **It was tha kid again. So familiar, but yet so distant.**_

 _ **He looked down at his body, his bones scattered across the field.**_

 _ **Or...were they?**_

 _ **He could only see the red of blood and the creamy white of bones.**_

 _ **There were way too many bones here.**_

 _ **They weren't all his-**_

 ** _The kid had a large stick with a skull on the top of it._**

 _ **But not any skull…**_

 _ **A loud roar came from sans.**_

 _ **Or so he thought.**_

 _ **He heard nothing. Felt nothing.**_

 _ **The kid kept laughing at him.**_

 _ **Was he even making any noise?**_

 _ **Tears fell from his eyesockets.**_

Sans woke up with a jolt, magic sweat glistening his body.

He had only been asleep for an hour. At this rate, he was never going to get a good sleep. His boney fingers were clawing at the bedsheet, his breath heavy and loud.

It was always the same kid, over and over again.

" **P-papyrus?** " His body was frozen in fear, needing the comfort of his younger brother. Usually he'd hear him by now, if not, him calling his name would.

When there was no awnser, he called out again.

No response.

Now that he thought of it, he didn't even check to see if paps was home.

How horrible of him.

Using whatever willpower he had, he struggled out of the bed and shuffled into his pink slippers as his feet hit the floor. At least they were always next to his bed.

Step. Step. Step.

He chanted over and over in his head. His whole body was shaking, to the point where he could hear his bones rattling against each other.

" **P-paps…? Where are you…?** "

After what seemed like forever, he made his way to the hallway and turned in the direction of his brother's room. Man, this was harder than it seemed.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and he immediately turned to attack whoever touched him.

He saw an orange hoodie and smelled weed and cigarettes.

His gaze followed upwards and he was met with a hidden face.

" **w-who the fuck are you?** " He mustered out as he threw the hand off of his shoulder. A deep chuckled came from the being and somehow, he could tell the chuckle was familiar.

He thought he heard a distinct 'nyeh heh' in there.

The hooded figure bend down as he pushed his hood off.

Sans' eyes widened as he took a few steps back.

" **P-papyrus?** "

A/N: Aahhhh Im So sorry that this too so long to actually post guys! Ive been trying to get back into a routine, but ive been working from like 2pm till 11pm and ghaaaaaah depression and anxiety and stress and...other things...have been happening. But im okay! Im sorry if this motherfucker is short but i triiieedddd. Ive been streaming me writing the fanfic at **/SinningCeddie** so if you guys go and follow that you'll be able to see me write and give feedback and things and stuff. Just a heads up, possible stoned sex in the next chapter? I havent decided yet. Thank you for the patience!


End file.
